


Sing Me To Sleep

by Vanitasy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitasy/pseuds/Vanitasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diabolic Esper has always had issues falling asleep, Yet, He's interested in a new way of finding some shut eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me To Sleep

It wasn't out of the normal for him to be taking the same path at night, sleep didn't come easily, not to him. To take the same familiar path was simple, he would simply walk into the living room, past the empty couch and arm chair, up the stairs, down the stairs, and back through the living room. He had walked the trail several times, not finding a dent in the floor from it though.

Hell, once Psyker even told him to stop and go to bed, yet the fellow white haired man stared him in the eyes and continued to make his ways. The sleepy brawler either way, was too tired to continue the banter and slinked back to bed.

Esper blinked up the stairs as he climbed this once again, willing his legs to become tired. Was the brawler asleep now, or merely annoyed by the other treading around like this?  
Either way, up he went up the cream carpet covered steps, ghosting his hand over the railing to the side. He didn't really need it, but the railing was comforting, and comfort was always a nice thing.

It's not like he was being loud about the whole walking thing, he was even in the dark. Why is the rowdy man such a delicate sleeper? Makes no sense but whatever, right?

Esper turned his back on the hallway at the top, descending once again down the stairs soundlessly. His hand still lightly holding onto the railing.

Of course, his hand, what did you think he was wearing his battle armor still? Let a man live for El lady's sake! No.

Of course he was decked out in an over-sized white shirt with a picture of a cat that had a black font above it; “Meow meow.” and below; “Purr purr.”. With a lazy pair of shorts that looked like boxers, don't judge his style, honestly. No shoes or socks, that'd be weird, who sleeps with those on?

Anyhow, as he reached the end, he made the familiar right turn, going into the living room and stare at nothing in the dark. His eyes gazing at nothing, really, it was too dark to see anything. He didn't really need to see either.

He reached his left hand out, skimming over the leather arm chair where Psyker usually sat for everyone else's safety. Ever since the time he got overly excited and jumped up with his fist in the air, knocking Mastermind out cold, he was banished from couch land.

Esper smiled at the thought, not the thought of Mastermind being knocked out, no. Just the fun times of the trio sitting around doing nothing. Psyker would usually cook, Mastermind would act like he acted the food, and all was nice with the world.

He gave a small hum of satisfaction before continuing the trail, moving towards the door frame where he would turn around, and remake the journey. His hand still outstretched as it came into contact with the smooth polished wood framing. He stopped there, and turned, before freezing.

He stood there, feeling almost in a daze at the noise he heard. Was that singing?

Esper moved delicately, turning back around and into the hallway where Mastermind's room was. You could tell it was his after all, with the burningly bright purple light emitting from under the door.

He moved silently in order to press himself up against the wall of his room. Listen, I know it's creepy, god you're so judgmental.

He stayed there, simply waiting, he had all the time in the world, after all. Until he heard it again, it was soft and entrancing, a simple small melody. A hum. Mastermind was singing to himself. It was soft, much softer than the Mastermind he was familiar with.

Mastermind was smart, and showed it. He knew what he wanted and was cold and distant a lot of the time, sometimes more often than Esper. Yet this? This was a lie.

A beautiful lie, a lie Esper wanted to hear more of. His voice was soft, a low toned voice, but not too low, not a baritone. Esper stayed there, pressed against the wall in the pitch dark with only the purple light from the crack of the door to guide him.

The melodic and entrancing hum came to a freezing halt, however, at the groan of the man who was emitting them. Muttering something Esper couldn't quite decipher through a wall. Probably something about a code, big baby.

Esper stood there, waiting, dying for the nerd to continue, for once in his life to open his mouth more and let Esper hear him speak. Let him hear the beautiful song, anything.

Of course, Mastermind didn't obey Esper's silent request for him, no. He became utterly silent. Making Esper feel rather.. Lonely in the dark. He stood there, three, four minutes? An eternity, honestly by now, waiting for that beautiful melody to return to his ears.

Nothing.

Esper gave in, at this, and simply slumped over to the door, knocking lightly. Of course, this made everything in Mastermind's room go utterly silent. No one but he was in there most of the time, and the other duo rarely were invited in.

The door opened after a serious of unlocking noises, anyhow, to a dark eyes pony tailed man, staring at Esper, blinding him slightly with the purple neon colored lights behind him.

“Yes..?” Mastermind hissed slowly, still staring at Esper, obviously highly confused by this situation.

Esper, on the other hand, knew exactly what his goal was, “Can I come in?”

“No.” Mastermind retorted instantly, drawing a shrug out of the other.

“I'm fine with just portaling in there, too.” The portal jockey warned, making the purple eyed man narrow his eyes. Clearly having an internal debate over this issue at hand. Invite the asshole in, or let the asshole invite himself in?

“Fine.” Mastermind said slowly, widening the gap of the door for Esper to slip inside, which, he did quickly as Mastermind shut and locked the door behind him.

Esper took this time to look at the room, the bed was a purple silk color with paw prints on it. Nerd. With cat pillows. Nerd times two. Some shelves on the walls with boxes stacked on them, words written on the sides like “Spares”, and “W.I.P.” and etc.

Much neater than Esper's room, all in all, besides his work desk. Which, was a bigger mess than Esper's room combined. Utterly a mess of papers and graphs spread across the desk, diagrams probably thrown into the fray too. With the research nerd's favorite cat eared mug, where the tail was the handle.

Of course, Esper attempted to stare at the gibberish coding that was on the purple bright ass hologram things, trying to decipher any of it and failing to. Though, not like he got to look at it for very long since the asshole in a lab coat stood in front of him. Looking more annoyed than normal, a new record.

“Explanation?” The word sounded calm from the other's mouth, but Esper new better. It was more of a threat then a question by this point.

The answer to the question.. threat.. however, how could Esper even explain that? Instead, he slowly moved to the side of the man and crawled into the center of the other's bed before looking at him.

Which, wasn't a very pretty sight, Mastermind looked confused and slightly angry. His face was just a mess of emotions, none that Esper could read very well, anyhow. Esper hesitated for a moment before patting on the silky bed in front of him. Making Mastermind's facial expression warp into something even more so unreadable.

“I'm not a dog.” Mastermind said blankly, glaring darkly and bitterly at the other whom, gave an innocent smile in return.

“Then come here kitty.” This of course, simply made the long haired man snap his mouth shut. Mostly from confusion. Not a word was said as the coat wearing man crawled onto the bed, probably to sate his curiosity if anything by this point.

Mastermind sat with his legs under him, which looked really weird compared to Esper sitting criss-crossed, but ok.

“Spit it out, I'm busy.” Mastermind said dully, motioning a gloved hand to the purple projections, which Esper turned his head to look at, only to have Mastermind snap at him to get his attention again.

“I have a request.”

“I decline.”

“You don't know what it is.”

“I decline even more so.”

“Please.”

This, drew out a sigh from the other as he stared at Esper blankly, “Fine, Ask away.”

Esper ran the thought through his head for a moment before staring at the man in the dim lighting, he didn't really look angry, more like tired by this point.

Shit, It was almost 4 am, anyhow. Or atleast Esper assumed, He wasn't very kept up with the times, you could say.

“Will you sing me a lullaby?”

The question sent Mastermind down a spiral of shock, visibly and obviously mentally. It took him a moment of slowly opening and closing his mouth before he could even reply to the other.

“Will I... Do what?”

“Sing me a lullaby?” Esper repeated, void of any feeling even though he was kind of terrified to hear the other's reply.

“I can't sing, Esper.”

“Liar. Everyone that can sing says that they can't. It's a proven fact.”

“Where's the research on that?”

“Will you?” Esper pushed a bit, moving his feet to where he could wrap his arms around his legs and lay his head on his knees. Staring at the other who, at this point, moved his eyes to gaze at the wall behind Esper.

Mastermind said nothing, and the situation slowly became more and more awkward, least to say. As one man stared intently at the other, and the other stared intently at anything but him.

“Will you go away if I do?”

“Yes.” Probably not.

“Fine, but I'm not singing fuck off. I'll hum and that's about it, understand?” The researcher said, moving his gaze to meet the other's, who was now beaming like a puppy. Dear El lady have mercy on his soul.

Esper took a second to scoot a little bit closer, probably too close for Mastermind's comfort, but there he was. Mastermind swallowed hard, feeling rather hot now. He enjoyed to hum to himself while researching, this was true. But it was mainly as a stress relief, he had never truly done it around anyone. Purposely.

He froze at the thought, Is this why he's here? Had Esper heard him? He knew fairly well Esper walked around when he couldn't sleep, but he was usually very careful about that socializing situation occurring. Strike him down.

Mastermind moved his eyes back to the man in front of him, who was simply staring by this point.

“I.. I don't think I can with you staring at me like that.” Mastermind muttered, attempting to get him to move, or something. God it was hot in here now. He refused to ditch his coat though, fuck off.

“Okay.” Esper moved his eyes for a moment before simply moving closer to the man who had his knees tucked in, pressing his head to the other's chest. Which, of course, made Mastermind nearly leave his body. Good bye Mastermind's soul.

“Wh-”

“I can't stare at you if I can't see your face.” And that was true, but Esper also was just fucking cold. It's cold as hell in this cat infested room. Yet, the owner of the room himself was rather toasty.

Esper curled up even closer before Mastermind could make a reply, fully leaning on the cat lover at this point. He smelt like coffee and sweets, it was a odd combination. Bittersweet, literally.

Mastermind said nothing, almost trying to make his soul leave his body or something. He felt a prick of annoyance at the feeling of the boney man's shoulder being shoved into his chest, and his knees being in the other's side. Why was this happening?

“If you're gonna press up to me like this, let me at least get comfortable, you asshole.” At these growled words, Esper moved a bit, shuffling back to his original spot to stare at Mastermind. Almost with a pouty expression on his face, even if he wasn't trying to look pouty.

Mastermind rolled his eyes slowly before moving his legs out from under him, he wasn't honestly even sure how to sit with the other in the position he was sure to resume quickly. Feeling his face heat up at the stupid thought of it, in hinds sight either way, the entire situation was just the oddest Mastermind had ever been involved in.

Sighing softly, the longer haired male moved his legs into a criss-crossed position, patting his lap for the other dully. He must be more normal than usual to even be putting up with this. He mused over the idea but feeling the light weight of the other crawling into his lap.

Nothing was said as the other moved in the dim lighting into his lap, suddenly heating up once again at the situation. Of course, this position felt even more so foreign to Mastermind than the other. At this point, Esper was just completely sitting in his lap with his head to Mastermind's chest.

Esper on the other hand, was perfectly happy attempting to get even closer to the man. Which was odd, seeing as usually they both were very distant and cold to each other. Yet, Mastermind now, He was warm and seemed inviting. A strong smell of coffee and sweets that flowed off of him that Esper just wanted to soak into honestly.

Mastermind was silent, simply allowing Esper to lay on him. Which was fine as well, just the sound of Mastermind's heart beat steadily keeping pace was enough to make him feel tired.

A mock cough came from the researcher before he spoke, slowly licking over his lips, “I don't know what to hum for you.”

Esper didn't reply for a moment, in all honesty he was rather fine with just being able to have this contact with him. To be able to touch and bathe in a another human being's warmth. If anything, he just didn't want Mastermind to leave him.

“Anything, I just want to hear your voice.”

Well if it wasn't hot before, Mastermind was just thrown into the desert wearing twelve winter coats.

“I..” Mastermind swallowed, feeling as though his throat was hoarse and dry, not even sure why Esper truly wanted this.

“It's not like I'll judge you, Mastermind.” Esper's voice was calmer than his normal, more monotonely, maybe a bit tired? The one supporting the curled up time traveler glanced down, unable to see the other's face and simply met with a head of white hair. “I'm asking for a favor, after all..” The tired voice carried on into a whisper, a soft, calming noise.

Mastermind moved his gaze back away from the other's hair, looking to his still open research before idly placing a hand softly on Esper's head, stroking him softly. Esper, however, tensed at the feeling, suddenly feeling much more awake and keen into the new contact. It took him a few seconds to even process what was happening currently; Mastermind was petting him.

Esper said nothing about it, he decided to simply melt into the other, even more so at least. Hoping that every time when Mastermind would pick his hand from the bottom of his head that he wouldn't be done. That it would meet the top of his head and continue going. Don't end.

The silence was nice, entrancing even when matched with the soft touch from the researcher and the sound of his quiet continuous heart beat by Esper's ears. Of course, all things good must come to an end naturally. Yet, for once..

The quiet hum resonated through Esper's ears from the other one, feeling the vibration slightly from Mastermind's chest. The humming was soft, A song Esper couldn't really recognize. Yet it was slow, melodic, and soft. A work of art coming from the researcher's vocal cords.

Whatever it was, it sounded like a lullaby, of course. It was late and Mastermind probably wanted Esper out of his hair one way or another. The portal jockey felt his blood freeze at the thought, the realization of it all. He didn't want to leave, he didn't want to be alone. He wanted to stay here, with the quiet sound of the beautiful humming in his ears and the pleasant smell of the other..

Mastermind jolted a bit, interrupting his zoning out as he felt arms snake around his waist. Gripping onto his lightly, but obviously with no intention of letting go.

Mastermind breathed out a small sigh before continuing the softly pet the man who was now holding onto him. Taking a moment to regather himself before picking up the soft song. Honestly, he had no song or music to even hum to Esper. He was merely winging it at this point, which it didn't seem as though the time traveler cared much.

Mastermind let out a airy breath of air as he continued to stroke the white haired man's head softly, idly getting tired himself just from the pure exhaustion he felt over this whole situation. At least thats what he presumed, who knew how long he had even been up.

Esper gave way to a yawn, he hadn't felt this happy in such a long time. The warmth of Mastermind, the bittersweet smell, the soft sounds he was emitting, the petting, it was amazing. He slowly closed his eyes, nuzzling up to Mastermind's chest even more so with his head. Wanting to be closer more than anything.

He wasn't planning on leaving Mastermind anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write abt this but then i have no idea how to write this hGYHFK i hms


End file.
